Beach
by la risa de tus ojos
Summary: Viñeta; La brisa helada golpeo la cara de muñeca de ella, pero no sintió frío. No con Jake de la mano a su lado, aportándole el calor que ella necesita. Primera vez que Nessie visita la playa. Jake/Nessie. Para Swweet Dreams.


**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo no me pertenece.

**Summary**: Viñeta; La brisa helada golpeo la cara de muñeca de ella, pero no sintió frío. No con Jake de la mano a su lado, aportándole el calor que ella necesita. Primera vez que Nessie visita la playa. Jake/Nessie.

**Nota**: Después de un año, Gosh, no tarde tanto(?) Ah, muñequita, lamento la tardanza u_u pero bueno, esto es para ti, por que eres la cosita más nsjkfgkjxh del mundo y te adoro muchísimo. La verdad, es que no se que haría sin ti. Gracias por todo, nena, eres súper importante para mí. Espero que te guste la porquería que escribí, y aham. Te quiero, Barby.

**Nota 2**: Nessie tiene como ocho años.

* * *

**Beach**

«Juguemos al príncipe, y a la princesa

Y que vivíamos en nuestro castillo de arena.»

—¿A dónde vamos, Jake? —pregunta ella inocentemente, mirando por la ventana. Tú le sonríes y niegas con la cabeza.

—Es un secreto, cariño, pero ya casi llegamos.

Es impaciente, inmadura, y lo sabes. Es chiquita, todavía, claro, pero ¿Qué importaba? Un año, dos, tres, cuatro se pasaban volando. Y ahora todo lo que quieres es disfrutar de esa inocencia, que se mezcla con el viento y juega con su cabello.

—¿Ya vamos a llegar?

—Ya casi, Nessie.

Y se revuelve en su asiento. Tú le sonríes más ampliamente, por que es la cosa más adorable del mundo (y es tuya, claro. De la misma manera en que tú eres suyo. Siempre)

El coche se para —claro, no sin antes hacer un desagradable ruido—, y te apresuras a bajar. Nessie ya esta desabrochándose el cinturón, impaciente, como siempre. Y antes de que pueda poner su manita blanca en la puerta, tú ya la tienes abierta para ella. Te sonríe, radiante —preciosa, hermosa, linda, perfecta—, y le tomas en tus brazos, calientes.

—¿Dónde estamos, Jake?

—En un lugar muy especial para mí, cariño —la bajas, y ella rápidamente te toma de la mano. Y tú te sientes en el cielo.

La guías hasta que el pavimento se acabo y empieza la arena. Ella la mira con curiosidad, y con su don te dice que si que es, que si donde esta. La curiosidad se acumulo en sus ojos cuando alzo la mirada y se encontró con la tuya.

_¿Qué es eso en el piso? ¿Son piedras rotas? ¿Y eso azul? ¿Es una tina gigante?_

La brisa helada de el mar —claro, exactamente hoy se le ocurrió al clima ponerse nublado—, golpeo la cara de Nessie, que se estremeció ligeramente y se pego a ti, que mirabas de ella cada uno sus movimientos, de sus reacciones. Le apretaste la mano ligeramente, y entonces no sintió frío.

Quizás no lo entiendes, quizás no hay nada que entender. Chiquita, pequeña, hermosa y adorable, juega entre la arena. Tú la miras, y sonríes. Por que ya no hay nada alrededor, no hay nada más que ella.

Unas chicas pasan a tú lado, y te tiran un beso. Tú simplemente las ignoras, y centras toda tu atención en la pequeña de pelo cobrizo, esa que se muestra curiosa ante la mirada de otro niño, esa que suelta una carcajada cuando el agua llega en pequeñas olas y se rompe en sus piececitos.

—Jake, ¿Qué es esto? —pregunta Nessie, llamando tu atención. Esta sentada sobre la arena húmeda, con su ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué es que, cariño? —te sientas a su lado, y ella alza su cabeza bañada en rizos cobrizos. Esos ojos color chocolate te acogen por completo.

—Esto —toma la arena entre sus dedos y la deja caer. Tú le sonríes ampliamente.

—Se llama _arena_, y puedes jugar con ella —de la mochila de la pequeña sacas una cubeta azul, pequeña y con dibujos infantiles de peces pintados—, ¿quieres hacer un castillo?

—¿Un castillo? ¿Cómo el de las princesas?

Tú ríes, por que es tan inocente (a veces desearías que fuera siempre)—. Sí, como las princesas, como tú.

—Okey, hagamos un castillo para mi —sonríe—, pero solo sí tu eres mi príncipe.

Es tan inocente, tan hermosa y tan ella. El pecho y los ojos se te llenan de felicidad, de alegría, de conmoción, de emoción.

De amor.

* * *

Lo deteste, enserio. Es la cosa más horrible del mundo. Pero espero que por lo menos Barby no me odie D:

Dejen un review, por… ¿compasión? Se les agradecería mucho.  
+AnaluC.


End file.
